Le beau au bois dormant
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Je continue sur ma lancée avec un South Park façon "la belle au bois dormant". Yaoi, évidemment.


_Yepépé ! Encore un, la belle au bois dormant façon South Park, tout du made in disney évidement.  
Rien est a moi, juste le remix.  
Quand au prochain, si je le courage d'en écrire un prochain, seras soit sur Hetalia soit sur One Piece, mais je dit bien, SI il y en a un _

* * *

_Yuki: Encore un, si je résume j'ai fait FMA avec Cendrillon (Qu'ils s'estiment tous heureux, ils ont eu mon préféré), Utapri avec Blanche-Neige et maintenant South Park avec La Belle aux Bois Dormant.  
__Kyle: Pourquoi nous ?  
__Yuki: Ça recommence ! Encore en train de se plaindre !  
__Stan: En même temps...  
__Cartman: Hey la pétasse ! T'as pas intérêt à me foutre avec l'autre juif de merde !  
__Kyle: Ta gueule gros lard.  
__Yuki: Aucun risque ! De un, vous êtes pas du tout un couple que j'affectionne et de deux je sais même pas si t'auras un rôle dedans.  
__Cartman: Quoi ? Je veux un rôle ! Tout de suite.  
__Yuki: Va te faire au pays des Bisounours alcoolos.  
__Cartman: MAMAN !  
__Kenny: Mmmmmhfmmmmlmmmm ?  
__Yuki: J'ai pas tout compris.  
__Stan: Il veut savoir si va distribuer les rôles tout de suite ou si tu garde le suspens.  
__Yuki: J'ai rien dit pour les autres, et j'aime pas changé mes habitudes.  
__Kenny: Faiff Chfffier...  
__Butters: Il a dit...  
__Yuki: Nan c'est bon j'ai compris.  
Butters: Dit, j'aurais un bon rôle ?  
__Yuki: Sûrement, tu verras bien, maintenant chut, je commence._

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, un roi Gérald et sa femme Sheila tout deux aimés de leur sujet.

_Cartman: Où que c'est que ta vue que la mère de Kyle étaient aimée ?  
__Kyle: Va te faire gros lard !  
__Yuki: Vos gueules les mômes ! Je continue._

Je disais donc: De ce roi et cette reine, un prince vit le jour. Un petit bout de chou appelé Kyle, aux cheveux roux de sa mère, la reine. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il serait un prince heureux. Comment un bébé aussi magnifique ne pourrait pas l'être ?  
Ainsi ils organisèrent un immense baptême en son honneur. Où tout le monde, Femmes comme Hommes, Adultes comme Enfants, Riches comme Pauvres, Paysans comme Seigneurs, vinrent saluer le jeune prince, lui adressant leurs veux. Le palais s'emplis alors de joie.

_Cartman: C'est dégoulinant de bon sentiment, c'est dégueulasse.  
__Stan: C'est toi le dégueulasse gros lard.  
__Yuki: De toute façon t'as aucun rôle dedans alors va te faire.  
__Cartman: Maman ! L'autre pétasse elle m'a dit d'aller me faire !  
Token: Dit l'auteur, on a le droit de le frapper a chaque fois qu'il intervient ?  
Yuki: A j'aimerais bien mon petit Token, mais a ce compte là on vaudra pas mieux que lui, le truc qu'il faut c'est lui balancer des vanne bien sentie dans la tronche._

Les premiers invités furent les rois et la reine du royaume voisin, Randy et Sharon, accompagnés de leur fils de quarte ans, Stan.

**-Et bien mon cher Gérald, voilà un bien beau fil, rien qu'en le voyant je sens que je l'apprécie déjà.  
****-Tout comme j'apprécie ton fils Randy. **Dit-il en caressant la petite tête brune de Stan.  
**-Un jour ils pourront se marier et unifier nos royaumes.  
****-Surement mais, cela ne te gène pas qu'ils s'agissent de deux garçons ?  
****-Bien sûr que non, Gérald, tu connais aussi bien que moi l'histoire de se démon nommé Damien, fout amoureux qu'un prince anglais nommé Pip...  
****-...Et qui tenu tête a son père Satan pour pouvoir l'épouser. Evidement que je la connais.**

_Pip: Heu, il n'y pas d'histoire comme celle-là dans La belle au bois dormant !  
__Yuki: Je sais, c'est du made in Yuki, on est fan d'un couple ou on l'est pas._

**-Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront à merveille.  
****-Je l'espère Randy. **

Et soudain, apparut dans un tourbillon jaunes, trois fées apparurent, les trois fées bienfaitrice, très connues, protectrice de se royaume. Le roi n'en revenait pas.

**-Vous êtes...  
****-Trois bonne fées, venue rien que pour votre fils.** Répondit une des fées avec une voix masculine. **Vous pouvez aussi nous appeler les trois fées blondes.  
****-Butt. On est des mecs, on n'est pas blondes mais blond.  
****-Voui mais fée c'est du féminin.**

La fée qui avait répondue portait un ensemble bleu ciel et semblait être un homme. Une autre, avec un ensemble vert clair, avait des cheveux en bataille et tremblait légèrement, et enfin la dernière, ou plutôt le dernier portaient un ensemble orange, sa bouche était cachée mais on pouvait clairement l'entendre.

_Cartman: Wa les loosers ! Kenny, Butters et Tweek c'est des fées !  
__Tweek:... (Notons qu'il tremble et que Craig a côté fait un magnifique doit à Cartman).  
__Butters: La ferme Eric ! Nous au moins on a un rôle et on est des gentils.  
__Cartman : Tu parle d'un rôle toi.  
__Yuki: Ta gueule gros derrière, les fées sont des personnages important de l'histoire, alors tu ferrais mieux de la boucler, j'te rappelle que t'en a pas toi de rôle.  
__Cartman: MAMAAAN !_

Bref, où en était-je, ah oui ! Les fées. Ces fées étaient réputées pour pouvoir bénir un enfant à sa naissance, lui donnant certains dons.  
La première s'avança, il s'agissait de Kenny, celle en orange, il se pencha sur le berceau et:

-**Petit mon petit, ange qui vient de naitre, une immense beauté tel la lune éclairant la nuit tu auras**. Proclama-t-il alors qu'un peu de poudre qui s'échappait de sa baguette tombait sur le nourrisson.

Sa tache accomplie il se retira, et la petite fée tremblotante qui s'avança alors vers le berceau, Tweek. Personne ne parlait, attendant avec impatience le don offert par la fée.

**-Petit mon petit, ange qui vient de naitre, une splendide voix tel le rossignol percher sur sa branche tu auras.** Annonça-t-il de sa magnifique voix.

A son tour lui aussi se recula, laissant place à son acolyte Butters, et aussi le soin de terminer leur tache. Personne ne pipais mots, attendant avec impatiens et retenant presque leur souffle de peur de briser ce moment, chacun ce demandaient se que pouvaient bien réserver la dernière fée pour le prince.  
Il leva les bras, s'apprêtant à parler mais a peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'une bourrasque puissante l'interrompis.  
Leur portes claquèrent, Les rideau menacèrent de se détacher, une lueur verte emplit la pièce, le peuple panique.  
Soudain, un éclair fendit la pièce, et ELLE apparut riante d'un rire à vous glacer le sang, dans sa longue robe pourpre très sombre, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais.

**-Malheur a nous ! **S'écrièrent certain villageois pas encore assez tétanisés pour en avoir la voix coupée. **Wendy la sorcière maléfique !**

_Cartman: Pfff, Wendy en sorcière, sérieux bouffonne t'est en train de faire tournée ton truc en merde.  
Yuki: De un, je t'emmerde gros sac, et de deux j'ai de bonne raison de mettre Wendy en sorcière.  
Wendy: Et je peux les connaître ?  
Yuki: Bah, c'est évident que Stan et Kyle vont finir ensemble et comme t'es une jalouse pas permis bah...J'me suis dit que le rôle t'irait bien. C'est vrai que j'aurais pus mettre le gros c*l mais je voulais pas insulter Maléfice.  
__Cartman: Va te faire.  
__Yuki: Toi de même, aux pays des pingouins militaires.  
Clyde: C'est quoi ça ?  
Yuki: Une invention dont j'ai le secret._

La sorcière souriait avec un air des plus maléfiques le genre à vous faire froid dans le dos et vous glacer le sang.

**-C'est nouveau ! On invite plus la grande, la puissante, la si parfaite Wendy ! **Tonna-t-elle.  
**-Aller-vous en ! Vil sorcière. **Cracha Sheila, venimeuse.  
**-Soit je m'en irais, mais j'aimerais présenter mes veux au nouveau-né, moi aussi.**

Elle se tourna vers le berceau ou reposait Kyle et n'eu pas besoin de faire un pas. Elle leva les bras en l'air et...

**-Humain, misérable humain qui vient de naitre, Avant ton seizième anniversaire tu te piqueras au fuseau d'une guenille et tu mourras ! **

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et ignorant Wendy, la reine accourut pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer.

**-Ainsi !** Clama Wendy.** Je venge l'affront que vous avez osé me faire ! Voilà se qu'il en coûte, de défier la grande Wendy !**

_Cartman: Pas du tout pétasse la Wendy.  
Yuki: N'oubli pas qu'elle joue le rôle de maléfice.  
__Stan: Dit t'es sure que ça va ? Tu l'as pas insulté.  
Yuki: Attends, ça va venir, faut savoir être patient dans la vie._

**-Emparez vous d'elle !** Ordonna le roi.

Et aussitôt l'ordre donner, les gardes se ruèrent sur Wendy, mais ils n'attrapèrent que du vent, la sorcière maléfique avait déjà disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

La reine serra encore plus son enfant contre elle, come pour le protégé, mais le mal était déjà fait, le petit Kyle était maudit.  
Mais il y avait encore un espoir Butters n'avais pas encore formulé son don, ainsi tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

**-Ne...ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'annuler la malédiction.** Des têtes se baissent, s'apprêtant à pleurer. **Cependant, je peux l'amoindrir.**

Sur ces mots il s'avança vers la reine, et se pencha vers le petit prince endormit.

**-Petit mon petit, ange qui vient de naitre, maudit de l'horrible sorcière, si jamais au fuseau d'une guenille tu te pique alors d'un sommeil eternel tu t'endormiras attendant le baiser d'amour d'un prince pour te réveiller. **Il lève alors les yeux vers la reine**. Désolé ma reine, je ne peux pas en faire plus.**

Mais alors la reine lui sourit, tout se qu'il y a de plus chaleureusement.

**-Ne t'excuse pas, tu viens de réparer le plus gros. Je t'en remercie.**

Wendy avait maudit, Butters avait réparé le malheur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas il fallait empêcher la malédiction de se produire. Ainsi le roi Gérald Ordonna tout ses sujets de rassembler leur rouets dans la cour royale, un feu géant fut alors organiser, un peut comme une provocation envers Wendy.  
Les fées aussi s'y mirent, un coup de baguette et hop, les voilà transformer en oncles s'occupant de leur neveu orphelin. Ils se proposèrent donc pour s'occuper du petit prince jusqu'a son seizième anniversaire elles se méfiaient de Wendy, elle était capable de tout.

Le roi et la reine étaient accoudés à la fenêtre menant sur la cours du royaume, par laquelle ils voyaient les fées emmener leur enfant loin d'eux, pendant seize longues années.

_**-Ne vous en faites pas, il aura tout se dont il a besoin.  
-Nous ferons tout pour le cacher, nous n'utiliserons pas de magie pour ne pas se faire Repérer.  
**__**-Nous le chérirons avec tout l'amour que vous deviez lui donner.**_

La reine avait pleuré, à la fois d'émotion forte et de tristesse entendre les fées leur dire ça, pour son fils, comment faire autrement.  
Après se soir là ils ne le revirent plus, le roi Randy en fût bien attrister et Stanley, son fils, encore trop jeune pour comprendre se genre de choses, crût tout simplement que les Broflovski n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant.

Les fées se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt, dans une grande maison. Autant dire que Wendy ne viendrais pas les chercher ici de sitôt, du moins elle n'en aurait pas l'idée, perdu en plein milieu de la forêt comme c'était.  
En entrant dans ladite cabane:

**-Pouah ! C'est poussiéreux ici, pas digne d'un prince.** S'exclama Kenny en sortant sa baguette que Butters stoppa en posant sa mains.  
**-Stop, a partir de maintenant, plus de fée ni de magie, nous somme trois pauvre oncles qui s'occupent de leur neveu.  
-Il a raison. **Affirma Tweek un peu tremblant.** Wendy pourrait, repéré nos traces et nous ne devons pas révéler sont son identité à Kyle, en aucun cas il ne doit découvrir que nous somme des fées et lui un prince.  
-J'imagine que vous avez raison, mais en parlant de ça, on devrais peut-être lui trouver un autre nom, jusqu'à ses seize ans.**

On put alors entendre le bruit des rouages tournant. Signe de réflexion.

**-Ike ! **s'exclama Tweek fier de lui.  
**-Ike ?  
****-Oui, c'est Joli Ike, et d'une certaine façon si on pousse un peu, ça se rapproche de Kyle.  
****-Oui pas faux.** Défendit Butters**. Moi ça me plait.  
-Alors va pour Ike. **Approuva Kenny.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les fées s'étaient transformé en parfait parents. Se répartissant les tâche et le dorlotant comme il faillait.

**-C'est vraiment un plaisir de s'occuper de ce prince.  
-Chut !** Fit Butters. **Mot interdit Kenny !  
-Désolé chéri, ça m'a échappé.**

Les mois défilèrent, et défilèrent, les oublièrent un peu qui ils étaient vraiment. Se laissant attendrir par le bébé et le fait d'être "tontons".

Quelques années plus tard, dans la même demeure. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année aux cheveux roux flamboyant cueillait des pommes sur un arbre juste a côté de la maison tout en fredonnant.

_Cartman: Oh c'est meugnon ! Et il est tablier en tablier rose aussi.  
__Kyle: Ta gueule Cartman.  
Yuki: Tu nous saoule gros lard.  
Cartman: Je t'emmerde auteur de merde.  
__Yuki: Ah ça oui pour m'emmerder tu m'emmerde, va donc voir en Alaska si l'herbe est plus verte.  
__Cartman: Pétasse!  
Yuki: Passe le bonjour au pingouin de ma part. *Se tourne vers Token et Stan* vous voyez que ça sert a rien de lui boxer la tronche, faut juste attendre le bon moment pour lui foutre une bonne réplique dans la face et bien se foutre de sa gueule.  
__Token/Stan: Je note, Je note._

Kenny ouvrit la fenêtre.

**-Ah, mon oncle.  
-Oui Ike, je suis là.**

Les deux autres se trouveraient derrière observant le bébé de maintenant 15 de tout l'amour qu'il avait développé pour lui. Dans deux-trois jours leur petit Ike aura 16 ans et il pourra rejoindre ses parents et sa vie de château. Mais d'ici-là mieux valait d'être prudent, Wendy avait encore du temps avant de réaliser sa malédiction.

D'ailleurs parlons en de Wendy, cette dernière fulminais et pestait contre son armée de Gobelin troll et autre créature peu recommandable et mal odorante qui n'était rien, je cite "qu'une bande d'incapable atrophier du cerveaux qu'elle jetterais bien dans une benne en les remplaçant volontiers contre une armée de beau jeunes hommes aillant connaissance du savon.

**-Mais maitresse...**Tenta une des créatures.  
**-Je ne veux rien savoir, depuis toutes ces années vous n'avez pas été fichu de mettre la main dessus, bande d'incapable ! Hors de ma vue !**

Ils ne se firent pas prier, c'est quelle voutais la pétoche Wendy quand elle était en colère.  
Cette dernière se tourna alors vers son fidele corbeau.

**-Va mon beau, va accomplir la tâche de ses incapables, et trouve-le moi.**

_Cartman: Pourquoi elle a as fait ça dés le début la grosse cruche ?  
__Yuki: Ah j'en sais rien moi ! C'était dans l'histoire, je suis le script moi. Si ça se trouve Maléfice elle vaut pas mieux que son troupeau de sous douer, et arrête de m'interrompre grosses fesses._

Donc le corbeau s'envola, partant à la recherche du prince.  
Au cœur de la forêt, une petite poignée de jour plus tard, les fées envoyaient leur prince en commission.

**-Ike mon chéri est-ce que tu peu aller nous cueillir un panier de mûre et de fraise s'il-te-plait ?  
-Tout de suite mon oncle !**

Et Kyle sortit, un panier à la main.

**-Bien ! Fit Butters. Il lui faut moins une heure pour la cueillette, ça nous laisse bien le temps de nous préparer**

Ainsi ils se mirent en tête de cuisiner un gâteau et coudre un costume pour le prince, mais étant des hommes et ne pouvant pas avoir recours a la magie, s'était, comment dire, catastrophique ! Le gâteau de Butters ressemble plus a un une pille de beurre, de sucre et de farine, et quand au costume (_Yuki: J'ai faillit écrire "à la robe", patapé moi !_) que Kenny essayait de coudre sur Tweek qui avait la même carrure que Kyle, n'en parlons même pas ! Ça partait dans tout les sens sauf le bon.

Du côté de Kyle, il faisait sa cueillette ne se doutant pas une seconde de se qui se faisait chez lui. Il répondait aux gazouillements des oiseaux pas des chants, des chants ou il parlerait d'une personne qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerais.  
Non loin de la, le prince Stan, droit sur son cheval blanc et noir, tourna la tête a l'entente d'un chant mélodieux

**-Cette voix, elle est absolument magnifique.**

Ni une ni deux, il éperonne son cheval et part au galop vers la source du chant. A le regarder, il est drôlement doué, et il a une certaine classe, a chevauché son cheval de cette façon.

_Kyle: Ouais mais il est à moi !  
__Yuki: Va-y fait toi plaisir ! Il m'intéresse pas. J'préfère les bruns aux yeux verts._

Je disais donc, le prince Stan filait donc au galop et pensant plus a la voix qu'au chemin qui le mènerais jusqu'à elle, C'est a lors qu'il l'aperçu, un homme roux d'une grande beauté, le corps fin, les cheveux quelque peu en bataille mais il avait une forte envie de les caresser, il avait un visage harmonieux et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Stanley pus alors admirer ses deux yeux vert prairie.  
Complètement absorbé par la créature devant lui il s'avança doucement et posa ses mains sur les hanches du rouquin qui tourna vivement la tête.

**-Bonjour beauté.** Salut Stan.  
**-Heu...bonjour.**

Kyle avait le rouge aux joues, non seulement cet homme qu'il ne connaît pas le qualifie de beauté et en plus il est superbement beau.

_Cartman: bah bien sûr, tout le monde sais que je suis mieux que Stan.  
Yuki: Si sûr la jauge de la beauté on part de la fin, alors là oui tu vaux beaucoup mieux que Stan, sinon..._

Bref, Kyle se trouvait en se moment même, le dos presque collé a celui d'un pur beau gosse, j'ai qu'un mot à dire, Miam !

**-Tu as vraiment une belle voix tu sais.  
****-M-Merci, et vous êtes ?  
****-Un ami, si ça te convient.**

Et alors Kyle se retourna complètement, le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Je n'ai que les animaux de la forêt comme amis alors oui ça me convient**

Et tout plein d'entrain, ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment avant que Kyle ne se rende compte qu'il était partit depuis un bon moment déjà, alors il se leva et s'excusa auprès du prince.

**-Je suis désolé, mes oncles attendent leur panier de fruits, mais je reviendrais demain.**

Et il partit sans laisser le temps à Stan de protester.  
Dans la maison c'était un vrai carnage, le gâteau ne tenait pas debout, quand aux costume, n'en parlons même pas. Ils étaient désespérés, et décidèrent de faire une entorse à leur règle sortirent leur baguette.  
Deux trois mouvements de main et les gâteaux avait tout de suite un air des plus appétissants et le costume en aurais fait baver plus d'un d'envie

_Envy: On m'a appelé ?  
Yuki: Bah disons qu'on est dans une fiction sur South Park alors j'aurais du mal à appeler un perso de FMA.  
__Envy: A ouais...  
__Cartman: Tain mais c'est qui le guignol en Jupe qui s'est déguiser en Palmier ? C'est ton pote ? Pas étonnant il a l'air aussi débile que toi.  
__Envy: C'est qui ce con-là, dit, j'peux le torturer ?  
__Yuki: A nan, trouve toit un autre jouer, j'm'en prends a qui sinon ?  
__Envy: Rho tu me gave.  
__Yuki: Moi aussi je t'aime. Retourne dans ton manga maintenant !  
Envy: A nan, moi je reste avec toi, continue ton histoire !  
Yuki: C'est bien parce que c'est toi.  
Envy: Je sais que j'suis ton préféré pas besoin de le cacher.  
Bébé: Si c'est pas trop te demander tu peux continuer aussi, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.  
Yuki: Voilà, voilà, c'est bon, on peu plus se marrer avec ses potes sans que des rase-mottes vienne vous faire chier.  
Envy: Ow ! "Potes" et "Rase-mottes" ça rime, t'es douée !  
Yuki: Héhé_

Le corbeau qui avait fait plusieurs jours de recherche découvrit la grande maison perdu dans la forêt d'où s'échappait de la fumée coloré, en fait c'était Tweek et Kenny qui se battaient pour la couleur dominante du costume

**-Crôa ! Drôle de fumée, drôle de fumée !**

Il se posa sur la cheminée et entendis des bride de formule magique.

**-Si magie il y a, alors fées sont là, et si fée sont alors Prince il y a ! Serviteur trop bête !**

Et heureux de sa trouvaille il rentra au château annoncer la nouvelle a sa maitresse.  
Quand a Kyle, lorsqu'il entra chez lui il découvrit un magnifique gâteau orné de seize bougies sur la table et un costume princier des plus somptueux.

**-Bon Anniversaire !  
-Mais, mais, mais, c'est trop, vous me faite énormément plaisir, mais je n'en mérite pas autan, je ne suis pas un prince.**

S'il savait ! À partir de maintenant c'est l'heure de révélation Butters saisir alors les mains de Kyle.

**-Ike mon chéri, ton vrai nom c'est Kyle, tu es de sang royal et demain, le jour de ton anniversaire, nous devons te ramener à tes parents, le roi Gérald et la reine Sheila.  
****-On t'a séparé d'eux.** Continua Kenny. **Pour te protégé d'une malédiction lancée par une mauvaise fée du nom de Wendy qui faisait office jusqu'à tes seize ans.  
****-Mais enfin, j'ai rencontré un bel homme dans la forêt, j'ai envie de le revoir et...  
-Demain tu rencontreras un prince surement plus beau que lui et tu l'épouseras.** Coupa Tweek.

Kyle était résigné, c'est alors que le lendemain il enfila son costume et que les fées revêtirent leur ensembles colorés, direction le château. Kyle était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments, il était à la fois triste et heureux, retrouver ses parent et ne plus revoir le garçon de la forêt.

Du côté du prince Stan, il ne pouvait oublier Kyle, ou plutôt Ike, il partit pour en toucher deux mots a son père qui étonnamment était drôlement joyeux.

**-Père, j'ai rencontré un homme dans la forêt, un homme roux a la beauté incroyable, j'aimerais l'épousé et...  
-Baliverne mon fils ! Tu oublie ton rang de prince ! Ecoute-moi plutôt, aujourd'hui devient d'un retrait forcée de seize ans Kyle, le fils de Sheila et Gérald, c'est LUI ton promis, surement bien mieux que ton manant.  
-Jamais !**

Les fées avait emmené Kyle dans sa chambre au château, et haut de la tour, afin qu'il termine de se préparer.  
Une femme apparut, avec un étrange objet qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**-Vous...  
-Ne parle pas ! Je m'appelle Amanda, je suis une fée moi aussi, je suis venu te faire cadeau de cet objet pour ton anniversaire.  
****-Et c'est ?** demanda-t-il un peu méfiant.  
**-Vient, approche-toi.**

Comme hypnotisé par l'objet qui, nous le savons tous, est-un rouet, il s'approcha, tendant la main, et, le moment tant redouté pas les fées durant toute ses année arriva, Kyle se piqua et s'effondra endormit, tellement qu'on pourrait le croire mort. Et Amanda, ou Wendy, vous l'aurez compris, aurais pus dansé la dance de la joie ici-même tellement elle était fière d'elle.  
Les fées qui avaient entendue un bruit de chute accoururent dans la chambre, craignant le pire.  
En entrant dans la chambre ils découvrir le corps de Kyle allongé par terre, un rouet pas loin et une fenêtre ouverte. Ils comprirent tout de suite, pas besoin d'avoir un bac plus 10 pour ça.  
Tout ne fût que panique pour les fées, surtout pour Tweek.

_Envy: Le blondinet coiffé en hérisson ?  
Yuki: T'apprends vite dit moi.  
Envy: Quelqu'un que je connais dirais qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'un bac plus 10.  
Yuki: très intelligente comme personne.  
Wendy: Ça va les chevilles ?  
Yuki: Parfait, merci de t'en inquiéter_

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'endormir tout le royaume, le temps de retrouvé le prince et de régler ce problème. Ils commencèrent à faire le tour du château, tout le monde s'endormait sur leur passage. Quand Butters fonça sur le roi Randy pour l'endormir ce dernier l'aperçus.

**-Fée blonde, je ne sais pas se que vous êtes en train de faire, ni se que vous préparez mais sachez que nos royaume courent a leur pertes, mon idiot de fil ne veux point du prince Kyle, il lui préfère un manant roux rencontré dans la forêt hier, je n'ai pus le résonné et il est surement partit le rejoindre.  
-Un manant roux ? Mais notre petit Kyle ! Alors nous savons où trouver le prince. Ne vous en faite pas votre majesté, tout seras arrangé.**

Et sans laisser le roi répondre il l'endormit. Fier il apprit la nouvelle aux deux autres, et ils partirent pour la forêt, sûr de le trouver là-bas.  
Pendant ce temps le prince Stan toquais à la porte de la maisonnette censée abriter Kyle, ou plutôt Ike. Seulement ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte n'avait rien du visage angélique qu'il s'attendait voir mais plutôt un visage maléfique et pas du tout angélique, et une armée de larbin pas beau du tout qui lui sautèrent dessus pour le ficelé comme un saucisson.

_Clyde, Miam du saucisson.  
Yuki: Oui je te comprends._

**-Emmenez-le au château, qu'il croupisse au fond de la cellule la plus isolée du château, quelle soit sa tombe.**

Ni une ni deux, l'armée fit son travail fit son travail et emmenèrent le prince. Les fées cachées assistaient à la scène, ils savaient quoi faire.  
De son coté le prince n'y comprenait rien. Cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de l'enfermer dans un cachot.

**-Mais que diable me voulez-vous ?  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir cher prince, et bien soit, tu sauras.  
**  
Et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, le baptême de Kyle, sa malédiction et la véritable identité d'Ike.  
Le prince angoissât alors pour le sort de son beau, il désespérait de sortir d'ici quand les fées lui apparurent.

**-Prince Stan. Te voilà.** Commença Butters.  
**-Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de ton aide.** Continua Kenny.  
**-Le prince est plongé dans un sommeil dont seul toi peu la sortir.**Finit Tweek.

De quelque coup de baguettes et les chaines aux pieds du prince furent rompus. Quelque tour de poignet et celle au poignet cédèrent. 1, 2, 3, baguette fait apparaitre l'épée et le bouclier de monsieur.

_Envy: Carrément ! Sympa les fées, faut que je m'en achète !  
Cartman: T'est toujours pas repartit toi ?  
Envy: Un problème gamin ?  
Cartman: Du tout.  
Yuki: Ah Envy et son pouvoir de persuasion._

Les fées accompagnèrent Stan dans son périple jusqu'au château de Kyle. Les flèches des archers maléfique devinrent brindille inoffensive, et rochet mortels devinrent bulle de savon et les ronces bloquant l'accès devinrent fleurs coloré.

_Envy: Oh le pays des bisounours ?  
Yuki: Vi je sais j'les n'aime bien moi_.

Au bout de la forêt, l'attendait le dragon énorme qu'était devenus Wendy. Un dragon noir de jais aux dents acérés. Il se défendit, vaillamment, porté pas la pensé de son prince l'attendant. Il porta son coup fatal, l'épée lancée de toutes ses forces transperça le cœur de Wendy qui s'effondra. Morte, elle partit en cendre.  
Parmi las personnes endormies il courrait, Guidé par les fées il se rendais au sommet de la plus haute tour du château ou se trouvait Kyle.  
Le prince dormait dans un lit de satin brodé d'or. Rien ne venais trahis son sommeil, aucun bruit, ou mouvement, il paraissait vraiment mort.  
Stan l'admira un moment, puis attiré par le jeune prince roux il se pencha, doucement pour lui déposer un chaste baiser, chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_Cartman: Niais  
Yuki: Ta gueule_

Kyle émergea doucement, papillonnant des yeux. Il posa les yeux sûrs un visage qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Un sourire égaya son visage, et il sauta dans les bras du prince.  
Apprenant toute l'histoire sur le prince Stan qui était en fait son promit il crut mourir de bonheur.  
Avec joie il l'épousa, ils ouvrirent le bal, ils finiraient heureux, ils le savaient.  
Quand Kyle chercha ses oncles des yeux il les aperçus passant par la fenêtre, laissant les amoureux s'aimer, ils posèrent un dernière œil protecteur sur le couple et repartirent, chez eux, dans la maisonnette qu'ils avaient appris à aimer.

**The End**

_Yuki: Vala c'est fini.  
Envy: Bah si c'est ça, tu m'en veux pas mais je retourne de la ou je viens, j'ai un blondinet a rejoindre.  
Yuki: Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.  
Envy: Ça sera fait.  
Cartman: Ça y est il est parti ?  
Yuki: Ouais ma je suis toujours là moi  
__Cartman: Merde !  
Stan: Mais y'a pas de fin comme tu sais les faire ?  
Yuki: Nan j'avais pas d'idée du tout pour un épilogue et je trouvais la fiction assez longue.  
Wendy: J'suis morte ?  
Yuki: Ouais t'est morte.  
__Wendy: Alors c'est nul.  
__Yuki: Merci ça me vas droit au cœur.  
Kyle: Bah la fin est niaise mais j'aime bien.  
Yuki: Ça aussi ça me va droit au cœur. Bref, Pitite Review ?_

* * *

_Et vi, Tweek ne begaye pas, ça me soulait de devoir écrire des begayement, faignasse._


End file.
